


Aqua-chan's and Jasper-Senpai's super sugoi, kawaii ugu lovey dovey adventure!!!

by Beedril



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, High School, Joke Fic, crackship, it's an anime now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedril/pseuds/Beedril
Summary: Jasper is the tough school delinquent with a heart of gold! Aquamarine is a tsundere! Will they make it work? Also, a bunch of other stuff happens. NOTE: THIS IS A JOKE FIC, NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.





	1. Uwaaa!!!! First day of class!!!! Who is that girl???

Jasper was in her last year of school. She had been branded as a troublemaker by everyone around her, classmates, teachers, hell, it even seemed as if the headmaster herself was on the verge of expelling her. But it wasn’t her fault that she got in trouble all the time! She didn’t mean to! Ever since Pink-Senpai left….

Jasper looked dramatically at the school as the wind blew through her long hair. _Pink Diamond-senpai…_ She thought in a dramatic, sepia colored flashback as a single tear slid down her cheek. Things had not been the same since the tragic, nondescript accident where Pink Diamond-Senpai, the most popular girl in the entire school, had lost her life.

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIING! It was time to head inside. Oh well. It would just be another cruddy year. After all, nothing good ever happened to Jasper.

 

* * *

 

“UWAAAAAA!” Aquamarine said getting up with a start. “It’s my first day of class and I’m gonna be late!”

Aquamarine grabbed a random piece of toast off the table, put in her mouth, and began running madly towards the school.

_My name is Aquamrine, aged sixteen! Today, I begin school again! I will make friends and I will-_

Aquamarine’s internal monologue was cut short as she ran into Jasper, making her fall flat on her butt.

Jasper looked at the petite gem that had run into her. “Huh? Oh sorry…” She said, trying to help Aquamarine up. Meanwhile, Aquamarine was choking on her too dry toast.

After several minutes of silence, Jasper seemed to notice something was wrong with Aquamarine, and giving her a mighty whack on the back, sent the toast flying.

Aquamarine coughed a few times before looking up at Jasper. _S-she saved me…._ Aquamarine thought to herself, blushing. “B-Baka! You could have killed me!” Aquamarine chose to say.

Jasper blinked. “Whatever” She said shrugging and going to her classroom.

_She’s so cool…_ Aquamarine thought absentmindedly.

And this was only the beginning of a too long, too drawn out slow burn romance.


	2. Kyaaaa!!! Jasper-Senpai's and Aqua-Chan's Second meeting!!! Sugoi!!

Jasper headed inside the classroom. Sadly, all the window seats were taken, and what would have been her spot was taken by Lazuli-San. Tch. Oh well, she would sit in front of the classroom in the comically small desk, and nothing interesting would ever happen to her. The class hours went by quickly enough. Oddly enough, Lazuli-San had asked for permission to head outside the classroom to investigate “A notebook that had fallen out of the sky”

“They never give me permission to investigate anything” Jasper mumbled to herself as she headed outside the classroom with her daily homework.

Before she could head back home, she saw the tiny gem that had bumped into her that morning out the corner of her eye, talking to a group of rubies.

Heading on over, Jasper headed towards her. “Hey.” She said casually.

Aquamarine nearly jumped into a nearby tree. “B-Baka! You scared me! Next time, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Jasper paid her no mind. “So, are you ok? I didn’t get a chance to ask”

Aquamarine blushed at Jasper’s question “Y-yeah…But you shouldn’t have been just standing there in the first place! Anybody could have had that accident!” She said, trying to defend her near choking to death.

Jasper just chuckled “Whatever you say… Glad to know you’re Ok. Well, see you around…” She said as she turned around and left.

Immediately the rubies crowded around aquamarine.

“YOU know HER???” Eyeball asked full of awe.

“How did you meet HER???” Doc inquired.

“Is she really as beefy as they say???” Navy requested to know.

“Is it true she can crush soda cans with her bare hands???” Army demanded to know.

“Is her hair really full of secrets???” Leggy whispered.

Aquamarine felt confused by the sudden attention “Wait, WHO exactly are we talking about now?” She said laughing awkwardly.

“JASPER!!!” The rubies shouted in unison.

“Oooooh… so THAT’S who you were talking about…Yeah, she was in my way this morning and made me choke on my toast” Aquamarine would be caught dead before willingly admitting she was distracted and had bumped into Jasper.

The rubies were amazed.

“She helped you!”

“So thoughtful!”

“I can’t believe Jasper-San touched you! Lucky!”

Aquamarine just blushed. She had no idea Jasper was this popular. Maybe she could try and talk to her more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this looks bad.... and i can't defend this, i'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> SO, THIS WAS A DISCORD JOKE THAT GOT OUT OF HAND. I'M SORRY CREWNIVERSE.


End file.
